disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kijana
Kijana is a young jackal pup, the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi, the sister of Dogo and her brothers and appears as a supporting antagonist in The Lion Guard episode "Babysitter Bunga". Background Personality Having been raised by her ruthless mother Reirei, Kijana is ferocious and scheming. She takes no shame in harming or tricking other animals, and works well with her brother, Dogo. Physical Appearance Kijana is a small, compact jackal with large ears and thin legs. Her pelt is light brown, while her chest, muzzle, and legs are paler in color. She has a long dark stripe that runs up her back and ends in a tuft over her eyes, which are teal. Appearances [[The Lion Guard|'The Lion Guard']] "Babysitter Bunga" Kijana and her family attack a herd of zebras. While Kijana's mother, Reirei, leads an attack against the bulk of the herd, Kijana and her brother, Dogo, separate a young colt named Hamu from the rest of the zebras. While Kijana hides in the brush, Dogo feigns friendliness to Hamu and convinces the young colt to stop running away. As Dogo continues to sweet-talk Hamu, Kijana sneaks up from behind, but is disrupted by Ono, who warns Hamu of the danger. Just then, Bunga tackles Kijana to the ground, and Hamu fends off Dogo with a kick. Defeated, Kijana and Dogo are led by Bunga back to their mother, who takes the pack back to their home in the Outlands. Back in the Outlands, Kijana and Dogo practice separating young animals from the herd on their father, Goigoi. They do so well that Reirei decides to return to the Pride Lands. Once there, the jackals learn that Bunga is babysitting a group of young animals, and Reirei decides to lead her pups to the young animals while Goigoi distracts the Lion Guard. Once at Hakuna Matata Falls, Kijana and her family attack the young animals. However, with the help of Bunga, the children are able to defeat the jackals, and they are forced to retreat once more to the Outlands. Battle for the Pride Lands Kijana helps fight the Pride Landers in their final battle against Scar until Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. Relationships Family Reirei Kijana is one of Reirei's daugthers who, just like her, is devious, manipulative and evil as well. Kijana obeys her mother’s every command, is very intelligent, and is good at fighting and hunting despite just being a pup. It seems that Reirei does care for her, but isn’t afraid to use her in her schemes at all. Goigoi Much like Dogo, Goigoi is close to his daughter, though Kijana is probably more close to her mother, at least where training is concerned. When she and Dogo were unable to find anyone smaller than their older siblings to practice on, Goigoi willingly offered himself to be their target, and Kijana promptly tackled him. Dogo Dogo is shown to have a typical sibling relationship with his sister, Kijana. Although the two work well together, they can sometimes compete for their mother's approval. However, the pair don't seem to argue over this and always remember that working together will give them a better chance at success. Since they both take so well after their mother, they are particularly skilled in working together to deceive others such as Hamu when they tried to attack him. Dogo's Brothers Dogo's Siblings is shown to have a typical sibling relationship with their sister Kijana. They tried to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka, Ruka and Teleza." Enemies Bunga Bunga never liked Kijana because she and Dogo tried to eat his friend, Hamu. Later, when she and the other jackals arrive, he tells Juhudi, Hamu, Little Monkey, Young Rhino, and Young Serval to Teke, Ruka, and Teleza to defeat them. The young animals then sit on top of the jackals and Kijana has never messed with the Lion Guard again since that incident. Muhimu And Hamu Kijana hates Muhimu and Hamu. Her pack scared their herd and separated Hamu from it. They get saved by the Lion Guard. Kion, Fuli, Ono And Beshte When Kijana tried to eat Hamu, they've been foiled by the Guard and forced to retreat. Young Rhino, Little Monkey And Juhudi Reirei trains her and Dogo to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza. Shujaa In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Shujaa threw a rock at Kijana and her siblings. Trivia * Kijana means "Young" in Swahili. * Kijana is the first new character of The Lion Guard to appear in a book, then in an episode. *Possible Kijana appeared before that she might been bit young to hunt like her brothers as her names means young she could be the youngest of litter. *Kijana's Voice Actress Amber hood who voiced as Dotty from Playhouse Disney and Disney Junior show of Special Agent Oso. Gallery Screenshots Babysitter-bunga_(7).png|Listening to mother Babysitter-bunga_(65).png|Kijana dives Babysitter-bunga_(99).png|Closing in Babysitter-bunga_(409).png|More training Babysitter-bunga_(443).png|Hungry jackals Babysitter-bunga_(562).png|Blinded by the pollen Babysitter-bunga_(614).png|The jackals retreat 2017-07-17-00 09 04.png 2017-07-16-23 50 09.png Printed Media Bb-reireispack.png|Reirei's Pack train in Babysitter Bunga Dogos-sis1.png|Kijana as she appears in Babysitter Bunga Kids-attack.png|Kijana is knocked back in Babysitter Bunga Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Jackals Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Siblings Category:African characters Category:Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Thieves Category:Neutral characters